Criminality
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: "Sebelum kau membalaskan dendam ke Orochimaru-sama, kau akan mati Xiah Konan,"/"Aku pasti bisa membuatmu terperosok kedalam lubang mengerikan yang dinamakan cinta,"/"Karena aku merasakan aura kejahatan yang kuat terpancar di kota ini, dari dulu tebakanku tidak pernah meleset, dan untuk sekarang ini, tebakanku tidak mungkin salah,"/ UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Criminality**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto | Neji x Gaara | Sasori x Deidara**

**Rate : T | M**

**Genre: Romance | Crime | Mistery | Bloody**

**Warning: OOC | Typo | Yaoi | Edit | Dark Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara | Disini kulit Naruto berwarna putih pucat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hexmon **adalah organisasi mafia berdarah dingin yang telah diakui oleh lima negara besar. Sampai sekarang, para anggota **Hexmon **tidak bisa dilacak identitasnya, mereka selalu lolos dari kejaran para FBI.

Menurut dunia, **Hexmon Mafia **beranggotakan yang ber-_gender _laki-laki, dan memiliki wajah yang di atas rata-rata.

Hanya itu yang dunia ketahui ciri-ciri anggota mafia berdarah dingin ini, ciri-ciri tersebut juga masih diragukan.

xxx

**Washigton DC, United States.**

Malam di kota yang bernama Washigton DC ini begitu dingin. Angin berhembus dengan liar sehingga membuat daun-daun sedikit berjatuhan, terkadang terdengar suara kelelawar yang mengerikan, dan juga suara burung hantu. Di kota ini, kejahatan sangat begitu nyata, terbukti dengan adanya markas **Hexmon Mafia **yang merupakan kelompok organisasi mafia tebesar di dunia, yang anggotanya sudah terpencar di dunia lain, karena perintah tugas dari sang pemimpin.

Markas kelompok mafia berdarah dingin itu bernama _**Hexmon**__ Mansion_. _Mansion_–atau yang biasa mereka sebut markas itu berdiri kokoh dan megah. Markas itu sangat mewah dan terpencil. Siapa kira kalau _mansion _megah nan mewah itu adalah markas sebuah organisasi mafia?

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, yang memiliki iris mata berwarna kuning seperti ular, sedang berjalan menyelusuri lorong markas dengan angkuh. Ia terus berjalan dengan ekspersi datar sampai ia menemukan pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Pintu itu hanya terbuka dengan sidik jari pemimpin, dan anggota mafia.

Perlahan pintu yang tebuat dari besi itu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan para anggota yang sedang melakukan aktivitas lain, tanpa menyadari kalau pintu telah dibuka oleh pemimpin mereka.

Pemimpin yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru Testarossa memasuki ruangan itu, dan segera saja pintu itu tertutup rapat saat ia Orochimaru telah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ehm!" Orcohimaru berdehem keras, sontak seluruh anggota yang berada diruangan itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan langsung berbaris rapi di depan sang ketua.

Orochimaru menatap seluruh anggotanya dengan seringai yang selalu terlukis di wajah pucatnya, sedangkan para anggotanya hanya menatap sang ketua dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

"Diantara kalian, akan saya tugaskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo, Japan. Orang yang saya pilih akan berugas di negara terkutuk itu, telah saya tetapkan markas yang megahnya setengah dari markas kita." Ucap Orochimaru memulai pembicaraan.

".. maka dari itu, saya telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk melakukan tugas di sana. Orang yang saya pilih adalah Namikaze Naruto, Sabaku Gaara, dan Uzumaki Deidara." Kata Orochimaru melanjutkan, sambil menatap ketiga orang yang dipilihnya.

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang dimaksud, hanya menganggukan kepala mereka, pertanda mereka mematuhi perintah sang ketua.

Melihat itu Orochimaru menyeringai, "Kalian akan bersekolah di Tokyo International School, sekolah itu termasuk golongan elit, cocok untuk kalian yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang," Orochimaru berjalan mendekati ketiga pria itu dengan seringainya, dan menatap mereka dengan mata ularnya.

"Tugas kalian adalah, kalian harus membunuh **Ne Nagato Zhe**, **Xiah Konan**, dan **He Sakon Zhuo**. Mereka terdiri dari dua lelaki, dan satu perempuan yang memiliki darah cina. Mereka termasuk salah satu murid di sekolah itu. selain bertugas, kalian juga harus menuntut ilmu di sana, karena mereka juga mengajarkan informasi seputar FBI." Kata Orochimaru menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama. Tapi, apa alasan kami untuk membunuh mereka, un?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dan memiliki iris mata _Aquamarine_ yang bernama Uzumaki Deidara.

Dengan wajah dingin, ia menjawab, "Karena orang tua mereka telah membunuh seluruh anggota _Testarossa Clan_, dan aku adalah anggota _Clan_ Testarossa terakhir. Orang tua mereka juga mengajarkan anak-anak mereka, agar anak-anaknya menjadi seperti orang tuanya saat mereka besar nanti," jawab Orochimaru dengan nada rendah dan dingin.

"Seperti apa wajah ketiga anak-anak mereka?" tanya pria berambut pirang acak-acakan dan memiliki iris mata berwarna _Sapphire_ yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Orochimaru merogoh kantung jas hitamnya, dan mengeluarkan tiga buah foto, lalu ia memberikan ketiga foto itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil ketiga foto itu, dan memperhatikan wajah mereka dengan detail, yang diikuti Deidara, dan pria berambut merah yang memiliki iris mata berwarna _Jade_ yang bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Mereka bertiga memperhatikan wajah-wajah korban mereka dengan detail, tetapi tetap mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresi mereka.

"Pada saat kita berangkat ke sekolah, apakah kita harus membawa pistol?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto.

"Tidak. Kalian akan memantau mereka dulu, lakukan secara hati-hati, jangan bertindak gegabah! Karena satu kesalahan saja akan berakibat fatal. Disaat kalian sudah mengumpulkan cukup informasi, dan memiliki waktu yang tepat, barulah kalian boleh menghabisi mereka." Jawab Orochimaru dengan seringai mengerikannya.

Mereka bertiga menatap Orochimaru dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekelompok FBI sialan itu?" tanya Naruto yang tampaknya sangat membenci para FBI.

"Kalian harus berhati-hati dengan kelompok FBI yang satu ini. Ku dengar, ada tiga anggota FBI **Last Black **yang akan melaksanakan tugas di Tokyo. Jadi kalian harus berhati-hati,"

Mata Deidara langsung terbelalak mendengarnya, "Apa? **Last Black**, un!" teriak Deidara dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Ya, **Last Black.** Mereka selalu mengicar kita, agen FBI yang katanya telah diakui lima negara besar itu selalu ingin mengicar kita," kata Orochimaru dengan nada sinis.

"Kalian harus benar-benar berhati-hati dengan kelompok FBI yang satu ini, karena kelompok itu bukan FBI biasa," kata Orochimaru mengingatkan.

Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara mengangguk.

"Hmm.. satu lagi, kalian harus berpura-pura menjadi orang yang ceria,"

Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan yang–menurut mereka sangat gila.

"Kau bercanda," desis Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Sedangkan para anggota yang lain hanya terkekeh mendengar perintah sang ketua, karena mereka tau Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara adalah orang yang sangat dingin.

'_Bagaimana ya kalau mereka tersenyum?'_

Pikir para anggota yang mulai membayangkan wajah Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang sedang tersenyum.

Dan hasilnya?

Wajah mereka memerah dengan sempurna.

Orochimaru menyeringai, "Tentu saja tidak. Penyamaran ini dilakukan agar mereka semua tidak curiga dengan kalian, karena.. mana mungkin orang jahat memiliki wajah yang hangat, dan seperti malaikat." Ucap Orochimaru sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi–"

"Saya tidak menerima penolakan, Uzumaki Deidara." Potong Orochimaru dengan nada rendah.

Deidara menggigit bibirnya, "Iya, un.."

Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara saling berpandangan, saling memikirkan betapa memalukan sekali mereka yang dikenal seperti iblis dan dingin ini, akan menjelma sebagai sosok malaikat yang penuh kehangatan dan senyuman manis.

"Baiklah, sekarang persiapkan diri kalian. Karena besok, kalian akan pergi ke Tokyo, Japan. Kota dan negara terkutuk itu,"

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

Mereka pun pasrah untuk apa yang terjadi besok.

Saat mereka ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba mereka ditahan oleh suara Orochimaru.

"Satu lagi, kalian harus latihan tersenyum, dan hilangkan tatapan mata tajam kalian!"

'_Apakah Orochimaru-sama sudah gila?'_

Batin mereka miris yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat tugas seperti ini. Mereka rela ditugasi untuk membunuh siapapun, asalkan tidak melakukan hal yang menurut mereka sangat memalukan.

Tapi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena seluruh kekuasaan hidup mereka telah di genggam oleh Orochimaru.

Mereka pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan markas besar itu. Sedangkan Orochimaru kembali memberikan tugas untuk anggota yang lain.

.

.

.

**New York, United States.**

Kota New York adalah kota yang ditempati oleh sebuah kelompok FBI terbesar di dunia, mereka memilih tempat terpencil untuk membangun markas yang seperti _mansion_ itu.

**Last Black** adalah nama sebuah kelompok FBI yang anggotanya sangat misterius, bahkan kelompok ini telah diakui oleh lima negara besar. Sampai sekarang anggota FBI tidak bisa dilacak oleh siapapun, mereka pintar menghapus jejak dan menutupi identitas mereka. Dunia yang tidak bisa membalas kebaikan para FBI misterius itu, hanya berterima kasih karena kelompok itu selalu memberantas kejahatan.

Tapi, apakah mereka menyadari kalau **Last Back** ternyata sangat dekat sekali dengan penduduk New York?

xxx

Seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang yang diikat dan memiliki mata berwarna hitam sedang berjalan menelusuri _**Last Black**_ _Mansion_–atau yang biasa mereka sebut markas dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sesekali ia bersiul-siul riang sambil berjalan sampai ia menemukan pintu yang terbuat dari besi. Pintu yang terbuat dari besi ini hanya bisa terbuka dengan _password_. Yang mungkin tidak terlalu aman, karena gawat kalau para **Hexmon Mafia** menemukan markas ini, karena mereka dapat membobol _password_ pintu ini dengan mudah.

Pria itu mulai menekan tombol _password_ yang tertempel di pintu dengan bersiul-siul, setelah itu, terbukalah pintu ruangan itu yang memperlihatkan para anggota FBI yang sedang beraktifitas.

Ia memasuki ruangan itu, lalu menekan tombol _password_ lagi sehingga pintu itu kembali tertutup. Para anggota masih belum kehadiran sang pemimpin yang bernama Jiraya Gloriants.

"Ehm, anak-anak!" seru Jiraya yang membuat seluruh anggota yang didalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh dan berbaris rapi di depan sang pemimpin.

Pemimpin yang bernama Jiraya Gloriants itu mentap seluruh anggotanya dengan senyuman hangat di wajahnya, sedangkan para anggota yang ditatap seperti itu membalas menatapnya dengan ekspersi yang berbeda-beda.

"Saya memiliki tugas di Tokyo, Japan." Ucap Jiraya memulai pembicaraan yang wajahnya sekarang menjadi serius.

"Saya telah mempertimbangan dengan matang, untuk saat ini yang bertugas di negara itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, dan Akasuna Sasori," lanjut Jiraya sambil menatap ketiga pria yang ia maksud.

"Hn," respon mereka bertiga, pertanda mereka menyetujui perintah pemimpinnya.

"Tugas kalian saat ini adalah menangkap tiga anggota **Hexmon Mafia** yang saya dengar akan akan tinggal di Tokyo, Japan. Maka dari ini, untuk sementara kalian akan bersekolah di Tokyo International School," Kata Jiraya menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kenapa kami harus bersekolah di Tokyo International School? Apa anda yakin kalau kami akan bersekolah disana?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut _Raven_ dan memiliki iris mata berwarna _Onyx_, yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Jiraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, karena sekolah itu memiliki banyak informasi tentang mafia yang membuat ilmu kalian bertambah." Jawab Jiraya dengan senyumannya.

"Jadi, di sekolah itu ada pemberitahuan informasi seputar mafia?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah bata dan memiliki iris mata berwarna _Hazel_ yang bernama Akasuna Sasori sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jiraya mengangguk.

"Begitu, sekolah yang menarik." Gumam seorang pria berambut coklat panjang, dan memiliki iris mata berwarna lavender pucat yang bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Baiklah, sekarang persiapkan diri kalian, karena besok kalian akan pergi ke Jepang," perintah Jiraya.

"Hn,"

Segera saja mereka bertiga pergi dari markas itu untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk besok. Sedangkan Jiraya, ia sedang memberi tugas untuk anggotanya yang lain.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe, pendek ya? Gomen pendek, krn masih prolog

Fict ini editan dari fict saya yg sebelumnya :D

Maaf kalau makin jelek, maaf klo ada Typo, maaf klo ada kesalahan, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun^^

Gimana sm fict ini? Apa mau lanjut? Kalau ga ada yg review, ga jd lanjutT_T


	2. Chapter 2

**Criminality**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto | Neji x Gaara | Sasori x Deidara**

**Rate : T | M**

**Genre : Romance | Crime | Mistery | Bloody**

**Warning : OOC | Typo | Yaoi | Edit | Dark Naruto, Gaara, dan Deidara | Disini kulit Naruto berwarna putih pucat.**

.

.

.

_Dulles International Airport_

**Dragonese Air ( 11220883 )**

**Departure : **_**United States**_

**Destination : **_**Japan**_

**Time : **_**07.29 a.m.**_

Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori menghela napas mereka karena bosan menunggu. Mereka pun memandang sekeliling dengan pandangan malas, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka di depan dada. Dan tentu saja mereka sangat kesal mendengar suara wanita yang sedang berbisik-bisik atau cekikikan yang membicarakan mereka.

'_Cih, dasar wanita yang menyebalkan. Bisakah mereka diam? Memangnya, apa yang salah denganku?'_

Gerutu mereka dalam hati, yang kesal dengan suara-suara yang menurut mereka sangat menyebalkan itu.

Salah sendiri kalian memiliki ketampanan yang diatas rata-rata.

Lalu terdengar suara yang berasar dari _speaker _bandara.

_**"Your attention please. The passengers flight number **_**11220883 **_**from United States to Japan are allowed to go to the Dragonese Air's Plane now. Thank you."**_

Mereka menghela napas lega mendengar suara itu.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pesawat yang membawanya pergi meninggalkan kota ini, untuk bertugas di Tokyo, Japan.

.

.

.

_John. F. Kennedy International Airport_

**Dragonese Air ( 11231992 )**

**Departure : **_**United States**_

**Destination : **_**Japan**_

**Time : **_**07.29 a.m.**_

Sasuke memandang jam di tangan kirinya, dan mendengus kesal. "Ck, lama sekali!" serunya kesal.

Mendegar gerutuan temannya itu, Neji, dan Sasori menoleh.

"Sudahlah, Sas.. sabar aja, mungkin sebentar lagi.." kata Sasori mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Neji, ia hanya menatap datar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke yang semakin kesal saat mendengar suara wanita yang sedang berbisik-bisik dan yang sedang cekikikan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

Dan itu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke semakin _bad mood_.

Sedangkan Neji, dan Sasori hanya menghela napas mereka, mencoba bersabar atas perilaku Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara yang berasal dari _speaker _bandara.

_**"Your attention please. The passengers flight number **_**11231992 **_**from United States to Japan are allowed to go to the Dragonese Air's Plane now. Thank you."**_

"Harusnya dari tadi.." gumam Sasuke saat ia mendengar pemberitahuan itu.

Lalu mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju pesawat yang membawa mereka pergi ke Tokyo, Japan.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru, ia memang benar memberikan _mansion_–atau yang mereka sebut markas yang besarnya setengah dari markas mereka yang sesungguhnya. Orochimaru memberikan nama untuk markas ini, yaitu _Mulciber_.

Markas yang tampak seperti _mansion _itu bergaya ala eropa. Megah, mewah, dan terawat. Cocok untuk tempat tinggal Naruto, Gaara, dan Sasori yang memang keluarga mereka berasal dari kalangan elit.

Seorang lelaki bermata _Sapphire _sedang duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan foto yang ada di tangannya dengan tajam.

Sedangkan kedua lelaki yang lain, mereka juga sedang memperhatikan foto yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Kita harus mencari tau Ne Nagato Zhe, Xiah Konan, dan He Sakon Zhuo untuk mempermudah rencana kita," Ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya, kau benar. Kita harus mengumpulkan banyak informasi agar rencana kita berjalan lancar," kata Gaara membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

Deidara mengangguk. "Iya, un. Kita harus tau tentang diri mereka, agar saat kita sudah mulai menjalankan rencana, mereka akan nyaman dengan kita karena kita memahami diri mereka," kata Deidara yang menyetujui dengan usul kedua rekannya.

"..err.. berbicara tentang menyusun rencana, bagaimana dengan hal-hal yang berbau dengan.. senyuman, kehangatan, tatapan yang tidak tajam, dan malaikat?" lanjut Deidara sambil meninggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gaara mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah, masalah itu bisa nanti. Sekarang, kita harus mencari informasi mereka! Itu lebih penting," bantah Gaara kesal.

Deidara menghela napas, "Ya sudahlah, sekarang kita mencari tau tentang mereka. Aku akan mencari tau tentang Ne Nagato Zhe, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?"

"Hn, aku akan mencari tau tentang Xiah Konan." Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil tas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan laptop.

Deidara mengangguk. "Lalu.. bagaimana denganmu Gaara?" tanya Deidara sambil menatap Gaara yang sedang mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya.

"Aku akan mencari tau tentang He Sakon Zhuo," jawab Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang baru saja ia nyalakan.

"Baiklah," gumam Deidara sambil mengambil tas berwarna kuning dan mengeluarkan laptopnya.

xxx

Naruto mengeluarkan laptop dari tas hitam miliknya, dan menyalakannya. Ia mulai menelusuri internet untuk meng-_Hack System _data-data tentang kehidupan Xiah Konan dengan secara detail.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan pikiranya sambil memecahkan kode-kode yang tertera di layar laptop. Dengan mudah ia dapat memecahkan kode-kode itu, sambil menunggu hasil yang ia kerjakan.

TING

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari laptonya yang menandakan apa yang sudah ia kerjakan telah selesai.

**Data Completed. Start to open the files**

Dengan mengeluarkan seringai dinginnya, Naruto membuka _file _itu dan melihat apa yang telah ia temukan.

**Name **: _Xiah Konan_

**Sex **: _Female_

**Birthday **: _February 20, 19xx_

**Age **: _17__th_

**Height **: _169.6 cm_

**Weight **: _45.3 kg_

**Blood Type **: _O_

**Religion **: _Atheis_

**Hobby **: _Origami, Listening To Music_

**Food **: _Grilled Fish_

**School **: _Tokyo International School_

**Bio **: _Xiah Konan adalah gadis cantik yang memilki rambut berwarna biru, dan bunga kertas berwarna putih yang menghiasi rambutnya. Ia lahir di Beijing, China. Ia lahir di anggota _Xian Clan_ yang merupakan mafia yang terkenal nomor dua di kotanya. Orang tuanya yang seorang mafia, meninggal saat mereka menjalankan misi. Lalu Konan pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan misi kedua orang tuanya._

_Sifatnya sulit di tebak. Terkadang ia menjadi sosok yang kejam, terkadang menjadi sosok yang ramah. Ia tidak percaya dengan Tuhan sehingga ia menjadi _Atheist_. Ia tidak percaya karena Tuhan telah mengambil kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Keinginan Konan adalah menjadi penerus kedua orang tuanya yang merupakan mafia, agar ia dapat membalaskan dendam untuk orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya._

_Kelemahannya adalah, saat ada seseorang yang memberikannya sebuah kasih sayang._

Naruto memandang sinis apa yang tertulis di layar, "Penerus kedua orang tuanya? Untuk membalaskan dendam?" gumamnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Ia mendengus geli, "Sebelum kau membalaskan dendam ke Orochimaru-sama, kau akan mati Xiah Konan." Lanjutnya dengan suara rendah dan dingin, serta seringai mengerikannya.

Ia mematikan laptonya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menutup matanya.

Mendapat informasi tentang kehidupan Konan telah ia lakukan.

Sekarang, bagaimana caranya ia tersenyum seperti malaikat? Padahal Orochimaru-sama tau kalau ia terkenal dengan sifat iblisnya. Dan bisakah sosok iblis menjelma sebagai malaikat yang penuh dengan senyuman manis?

xxx

**Name **: _Ne Nagato Zhe_

**Sex **: _Male_

**Birthday **: _September 19, 19xx_

**Age **: _17__th_

**Height **: _172 cm_

**Weight **: _64.8 kg_

**Blood Type **: _A_

**Zodiac **: _Virgo_

**Religion **: _Atheis_

**Hobby **: _Basket Ball_

**Food **: _Okonomiyaki_

**School **: _Tokyo International School_

**Bio **: _Ne Nagato Zhe adalah lelaki tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dan memiliki mata berwarna abu-abu yang bergaris-garis. Keluarganya memang dari dulu tidak percaya Tuhan. Keluarganya selalu percaya, kalau manusia adalah makhluk yang paling berkuasa di dunia ini. Ia lahir di Beijing, China. Keluarganya–Zhe Clan merupakan mafia paling terkenal di kotanya. Orang tuanya, yang merupakan seorang mafia, meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang yang misterius. Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang berhasil melacak pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Peristiwa itu menjadikan Ne Nagato Zhe memotivasi dirinya sendiri untuk mencari, dan membalaskan dendam, melewati jalur mengikuti pekerjaan orang tuanya, yaitu menjadi seorang mafia._

_Ia memliki sifat yang sedikit angkuh, dan sering meremehkan hal-hal kecil. Sifatnya keras kepala, dan sulit di tebak. Ada cara untuk melemahkannya, yaitu sesuatu yang menyangkut orang yang di sayangi nya._

Deidara mendengus geli saat membaca sebagian bio seorang Ne Nagato Zhe, ia memandang sinis layar laptopnya, "Sesuatu yang menyangkut orang yang di sayangi nya, un?" gumamnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Ia menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Kita lihat, apakah kau akan jatuh? Apakah aku bisa melemahkan mu? Aku pasti bisa membuatmu terperosok kedalam lubang mengerikan yang dinamakan.. cinta," lanjutnya dengan seringai meremehkannya.

Ia mematikan laptopnya, dan menghela napas lelah.

Mendapat informasi tentang Nagato telah selesai.

Tapi, sekarang, ada satu pekerjaan yang menurutnya sangat-sangat menyebalkan.

Tersenyum seperti malaikat?

Yang benar saja, un!

xxx

**Name **: _He Sakon Zhuo_

**Sex **: _Male_

**Birthday **: _June 20, 19xx_

**Age **: _16__th_

**Height **: _155.1__cm_

**Weight **:_45 kg_

**Blood Type **:_AB_

**Zodiak **: _Gemini_

**Religion **:_ Atheis_

**Hobby **:_ Listening To Music_

**Food** : _Yakiniku_

**School **: _Tokyo International School_

**Bio **: _He Sakon Zhuo adalah lelaki tampan yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu, dan memilik bibir yang berwarna hijau tua. Ia lahir di Beijing, China. Keluarganya_–Zhuo Clan _merupakan mafia paling terkenal nomor tiga di kotanya. Pria yang akrab di panggil Sakon ini tidak percaya dengan Tuhan karena menurutnya, Tuhan telah mengambil nyawa dan tidak melindungi kedua orang tuanya saat mereka menjalankan sebuah misi, tetapi ada seorang pria misterius yang menge-bom tempat kedua orang tuanya saat menjalankan misi. Sakon yang memiliki sifat pendendam, tentu saja tidak terima dengan semua itu. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan siapa orang yang membuat kedua orang tuanya seperti itu._

_Ia memiliki sifat yang keras kepala, angkuh, kasar, berbuat sesukanya, tidak suka di perintah oleh orang lain, dan sulit di tebak._

_Ia memiliki kelemahan, yaitu, ia lemah saat ada seseorang yang memberinya kasih sayang, ia lemah saat ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga lagi._

Gaara memandang datar, saat membaca apa yang tertulis di layar laptopnya, "Kasih sayang? Kehangatan sebuah keluarga?" gumamnya dengan nada datar.

Gaara mendengus geli, dan mengeluarkan seringai kecil, "Konyol sekali mafia yang satu ini,"

Ia mematikan laptopnya, dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Mendapat informasi tentang kehidupan Sakon telah selesai.

Sekarang, ia harus belajar tersenyum.

Apa Orochimaru-sama sudah gila, atau apa?

Tersenyum?

Konyol sekali!

.

.

.

"_Hexmon Mafia_," gumam seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna coklat, dengan nada datar. Gumaman itu terdengar oleh kedua rekannya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Akasuna Sasori.

Pria tampan berambut _Raven _itu menghela napas, "Hah.. organisasi itu, apa yang menyebabkan organisasi itu terlalu sulit di lacak?"

"Kau benar, Sas. Organisasi itu memang benar-benar berbahaya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jiraya-sama. Organisasi itu benar-benar licik, rasanya aku ingin sekali langsung melenyapkannya!" geram seorang pria berambut merah bata yang bernama Akasuna Sasori.

"Kita pasti dapat menangkapnya," gumam pria bernama Hyuuga Neji dengan nada dingin.

Perkataannya itu membuat Sasuke dan Sasori melirik ke arahnya, "Kita adalah organisasi FBI yang hebat, kita pasti dapat melacaknya. Lagipula, aku mudah membaca aura seseorang. Perasaanku mengatakan, kalau ketiga anggota mafia itu akan bersekolah di Tokyo International School–sekolah yang sama dengan apa yang diusulkan oleh Jiraya-sama untuk kita," lanjutnya sambil menyeruput cangkir berisi kopi yang terletak di meja.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Kenapa perasaanmu mengatakan anggota mafia tersebut di sekolah yang sama dengan kita?" tanyanya sambil menatap Neji yang masih menyeruput kopinya.

Neji menaruh cangkir yang berisi kopi–di atas meja, ia melirik Sasuke sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan seringai tipis, "Karena aku merasakan aura kejahatan yang kuat terpancar di kota ini, dari dulu tebakanku tidak pernah meleset, dan untuk sekarang ini, tebakanku tidak mungkin salah," jawabnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa yang yang sedang di duduki oleh nya.

Sasori yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perkataan Neji, mulai angkat suara, "Kalau benar mereka akan bersekolah di tempat itu, untuk apa mereka sekolah di sana?"

Neji menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, dan menatap Sasori, "Kau tau? Saat aku mencari tau tentang sekolah yang diusulkan oleh Jiraya-sama, ternyata di sekolah itu di tempati oleh tiga orang mafia yang terkenal di negara China, dan mungkin, organisasi mafia itu sedang mengincar mereka," jawabnya dengan seringai dinginnya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut saat mendengar jawaban yang di tunjukan untuk Sasori, "Tiga orang mafia terkenal di negara China? Siapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap lekat pria bermata lavender pucat itu.

"Ne Nagato Zhe, Xiah Konan, dan He Sakon Zhuo," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Mata Sasori melebar saat mendengar ketiga nama itu di sebut, "Apa? Mereka 'kan target kita selanjutnya, saat kita telah melenyapkan ketiga anggota _Hexmon Mafia_!"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memandang lurus kedepan, "Aku berpikir, kenapa kita tidak langsung melenyapkan target kita sekarang, dan target kita selanjutnya?" ucapnya yang membuat kedua rekannya menoleh ke arahnya.

Sasuke melirik mereka sekilas, dan melanjutkan perkataanya, "Kita bisa saja membunuh mafia yang berasal dari China terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu kita membunuh ketiga anggota _Hexmon Mafia _itu,"

"Kau gila, Sasuke? Jiraya-sama hanya memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh target kita saat ini, tidak dengan target kita yang selanjutnya!" bantah Sasori sambil menatap tajam pria yang memiliki mata sekelam malam itu.

Neji masih terdiam, ia sedang memikirkan perkataan Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"Tidak Sasori–" ucap Neji yang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan, yang membuat Sasori menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"–Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke ada benarnya. Kalau melakukan apa yang di usulkan oleh Sasuke, pekerjaan kita akan lebih cepat selesai. Lagipula, Jiraya-sama pernah berkata.. "Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar" dan menurutku, Sasuke benar," lanjutnya membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Sasori menatap Neji, dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"..."

Sasori mendesah frustasi, "Ahhh, terserah kalian saja! Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi besok,"

"Hmm, baiklah,"

"Hn,"

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang, dan merah sedang berdiri menatap cermin datar yang terpasang di dinding kamar mandi, pria priang berambut acak-acakan dan pria berambut merah itu sudah merasa kesal dengan kelakuannya yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

"Ayo, un! Kita harus mencoba lagi!" kata Deidara yang sudah berhasil berlatih tersenyum–memberi semangat kedua rekan nya, yaa.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang mengeluarkan aura kekesalan yang membuat siapapun merinding, kecuali Deidara yang sudah terbiasa.

Tuk

Naruto menyenggol bahu Gaara, yang membuat Gaara mendelik kesal, "Kau dulu, ra.."

"Ck!"

"Baiklah! Satu! Dua! Tiga! Mulai!"

Dan..

"Hai! Namaku Sabaku Gaara! Aku berasal dari Washigton DC!" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar yang dibuat-buat, lalu ia mengangkat kanan tangannya dan melambai-lambai di depan kaca, "Salam kenal semuanya!" lanjutnya dengan senyum lebar, dan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf V.

Hening.

Hening.

Segera saja Gaara mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memandang Deidara yang menganga, dan memandang Naruto yang sedang memperlihatkan ekspresi aneh.

"Ehm! Ehm! Uhuk! Uhuk! Astaga.. tenggorokanku gatal sekali," kata Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk sambil memegang tenggorokannya–yang kelihatan sekali kalau dibuat-buat.

Dan itu membuat Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Umm.. Gaara, un.." gumam Deidara sambil menatap Gaara.

"Apa!?" bentaknya dengan nada menusuk.

"Err.. seharusnya kau–"

"Ekspresimu terlalu dibuat-buat, ra.. dan itu membuatmu tampak konyol, kau terlalu berlebihan dengan senyum lebar mu," potong Naruto dengan nada datar dan santai sambil menatap cerimin datar di depannya, tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura aneh.

Pletak!

"Aduh.."

"Mending kau bisa!" bentak Gaara sambil menjitak kepala Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit meringis, dan menatapnya tajam.

"Rara~"

"Namaku bukan Rara!" bentak Gaara kesal yang dipanggil 'Rara' oleh Naruto.

Deidara yang melihat pertengkaran di antara kedua sahabatnya langsung angkat bicara, "Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil! Cepat berlatih tersenyum! Di marahi oleh Orochimaru-sama tau rasa!" kata Deidara dengan tegas dan menatap dingin kedua rekannya.

"Hn,"

Dan akhirnya, Naruto dan Gaara berlatih sampai tengah malam.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, maaf kalau ceritanya makin gaje, maaf kalau banyak typo, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya^^

SasuNaru belom ketemu, mungkin mereka ketemunya chp depan :D

Makasih sudah mau mereview fict saya :D RnR lagi ya? ;)

Terimakasih untuk : Yukiko no Narita-chan | Schein Mond | desroschan | dark angel | Guest | MisaMayMicha | | Rin Miharu-Uzu | |

Untuk crita ini, saya tidak menerima **Flame** kecuali **Flame** yang membangun^^

Gimana sm fict ini? Apa mau lanjut? Kalau ga ada yg review, ga jd lanjut T_T

Saya tunggu reviewnya ya :D


End file.
